Body Heat
by LouiseX
Summary: A little light relief for Wheeler and Linka fans.
1. Stranded

**Body Heat**

**Disclaimer:** I make no money from these fics and recognise the sole rights of the original creators to do so.

**Summary: **A little light relief for Wheeler and Linka fans.

**A/N**: This story is set after the series finished and is Rated M for language and intimacy, though Becks tells me I usually set the rating too high anyway… oh and she said she wouldn't read it unless I added the following disclaimer…

"I do hereby promise that there is nothing in this story that is likely to have a negative effect on the digestive system."

I guess that depends on personal preference though, so please do let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter One - Stranded**

"Wheeler will you stop making jokes!" Linka growled. "We could die up here!"

The American glared at her back as they made their way up the mountainside, "Who said I was joking? If we can't find this fucking cabin of yours, an igloo is gonna be our best bet!"

"Do not swear!" She yelled, ignoring the rest.

"Oh so one minute it's 'We could die' and the next you're worrying about my **fucking **language?" He stomped on ahead of her as they reached a flat bit. It was slightly more sheltered from the blizzard there, where a few trees were growing.

"Do not run off! We cannot afford to get separated." The Russian complained. "And Da, the situation is bad enough without having to listen to your sewer-mouth."

Wheeler stopped and waited for her, not wanting to lose her despite his mood, but he was still glaring. "The expression is potty-mouth for your information."

"Mine was more accurate!" She snapped in response, stalking past him. "Keep up!"

Groaning loudly, the fire planeteer set off after his companion, grabbing her hand as he came level with her.

She spun around as if to give him another mouthful, but as his response was a raised eyebrow and gentle squeeze on the hand he held, she kept her peace, and turned back to the trail to lead him silently on through the storm.

Ten minutes later the log cabin finally became visible through the sparse trees and the snow. Breathing a sigh of relief, the two Planeteers re-doubled their pace.

The door of the shelter was stuck from disuse and for a minute they were worried that it was locked, but then it gave way, and they practically tumbled into the darkness beyond.

"Fire." Wheelers ring lit the small cabin and he gave another squeeze to Linka's hand, which seemed to have developed a death grip on his fingers at their entrance. "It's not so bad in here... bit drafty."

Linka nodded, releasing his hand self-consciously. "We will have to clean it up a bit, it is for travellers but there are not many that come this way, especially at this time of year."

She was relieved not to have to shout anymore, and she was even more relieved to be out of the icy wind. Being the Wind Planeteer she had tried to lessen its effects around them at first, but she hadn't been able to maintain it while they were climbing.

Shivering, Linka closed the door and indicating the stone fireplace said, "Can you see if you can light a fire please?"

"Yeah Babe, good idea, I'm freezing." He agreed, moving over to the wood pile that had been left for just such an emergency.

While the American busied himself with trying to warm their temporary abode, Linka set about making it habitable. There were cleaning things in the cupboards, and since the lovely blond could not bear to sit amongst dust and cobwebs, she set about using them.

"Looks like there's a well out back." Wheeler said. Having got a small blaze going in the hearth and lit a few candles, he had moved to look out of the small kitchen area's window. "It's gonna be frozen though, I don't know what we're going to do for water."

Linka kept her face straight. "Snow."

The American looked at her blankly for a moment and then blushed. "Oh yeah."

The Russian giggled, her eyes sparkling.

"Are you sure it's safe to drink though?" He asked, pretending to ignore her reaction though he was actually thinking about how pretty she looked when she was teasing him.

Linka shrugged. "It is not particularly polluted in this area, but we will boil it first to be safe."

Still dressed in her padded winter coat and gloves, the young girl nevertheless shivered again, and moved closer to the fire. "We should call the others… I was hoping they would already be here."

"Yeah. Here," He stepped up behind her and put his arms around her, pulling her back against him and linking their ring hands before she could complain. "We might as well stay warm while we call them."

Linka hesitated for a second, torn between the idea that she should object, and not really wanting him to let go. "Ok, but we should really take our coats off, or they will not help when we go back outside."

"Not that I'm normally adverse to removing clothing, especially where you're involved." He ignored the look she gave him and continued. "But let's let it warm up in here a bit first, Babe. We wont be going out again for a while anyway."

She nodded and closed her eyes, leaning back against him. "Concentrate."

Wheeler closed his eyes as well, and tightening his embrace, rest his head against hers. "Ma-Ti? You there, little bud?"

Nothing.

"I hope they are all okay." Linka said after a few minutes of trying, her voice betraying her worry.

Wheeler kissed the side of her head and then rested his own back against it. "They'll be fine Babe, they were coming up the long way, through that settlement. They were probably cut off when the storm hit and it probably just has more pollutants there to block our signal."

"I hope that is all." She said quietly. "I am sorry I suggested coming up here, but there should not have been such a bad blizzard this time of year."

"So maybe the others are investigating it or something." The American suggested with another reassuring hug. "Or maybe they thought they'd give us some time alone."

Linka turned her head to look at him and scoffed. "If it is that, I will kill them myself."

Instead of the smart-alec remark she expected in return, Wheeler released her, a hurt look in his eyes. "I didn't realise you found my company **that** trying.

Alarmed, his lovely companion quickly recaptured his hand. "I did not mean it like that, I just… I do not like the idea of being match-made."

He paused, trying to work out how to correct her sentence, and then mentally shrugged it off. "I'd believe that if you **ever** wanted to spend time with me, but I think your first thought was more honest. I'll try not to get on your nerves while we're stuck here."

Pulling his hand free, Wheeler walked over to the small table and pulling out one of the chairs, slouched down in it, refusing to look at her.

* * *

Linka was on the verge of tears.

Her further attempts at reconciliation had been met at first with a shake of the head and the growled response, 'Drop it!' and after that, by silence.

In the end she had accused him of sulking and after shedding her warm clothing, had retired to one of the two small beds that made up the cabins sleeping area, and sat staring out at the blizzard through the dirty window.

The problem was that – despite her dissembling – the Russian cared very much what her red-headed friend thought of her, and hated being at outs with him. She was also worried about their friends and wishing they'd stuck together, but when Wheeler had challenged her to take the more difficult path with him, it had seemed like harmless fun.

"Do you want some dinner?" Wheeler asked at last, seemingly having gotten over his annoyance.

He'd taken his winter wear off as the room had warmed up, and like Linka, was now in his normal clothes that he had been wearing underneath. He'd also investigated the rudimentary bathroom and was now routing about in their rucksacks.

Not trusting her voice, Linka simply shook her head.

The American rolled his eyes. "Now who's sulking? You need to eat."

_Babe_, she thought. If he would just say that then she would know that everything was okay between them, but it wasn't, and all she could do was wait for the snow to stop so that they could escape. _And then what? Go back to Hope Island and pretend that I do not care? Does he really think that I…_

"**Linka.**" His proximity startled her and she jumped, leaning back slightly and looking up into his eyes. "Come and have dinner."

"I am not hungry. Thank you." She said quietly, and though her voice was steady her eyes filled with moisture.

The last of Wheelers resentment seeped away at the sight of her distress and he immediately sat down next to her, tucking his arm around her and saying. "Oh Babe, I'm sorry. You know what I'm like."

Linka turned to cuddle into him. "I am sorry too, I never meant to say that I do not like being alone with you, I just do not like the others teasing and making a fuss over our relationship."

Wheeler's arms tightened around her, incredibly pleased by her words and the promise of 'their relationship' but for once not daring to pursue it. Instead he began to rub her back and shoulders. "You're freezing! You should be by the fire."

"I did not notice, I suppose I was worrying about the others." She replied blushing and then lifting her hand as if to show him, "My fingers are numb."

The American took the hand she offered in both of his and rubbed them. He repeated the gesture with the other hand and then cupped them both together in his larger ones while he blew on them. "Better?"

Linka nodded, embarrassed by how much she liked being looked after by her handsome team-mate. He was incredibly gentle with her and it made her even more aware of him than usual.

"Good." He grinned and pulled her back into his arms. "Maybe we should think about making the beds up, it might be a bit warmer. Did you find any blankets when you were going through the cupboards?"

"Da." She snuggled against him, not wanting to get up. "I think we should only make up the one bed though, it will be warmer if we share."

The Russian girl had been thinking about nothing more than survival techniques when she had said that last, but Wheeler's hesitation and the way his body tensed, made her realise what she had actually suggested. Looking up into his eyes she asked. "Unless you are not okay with that?"

Wheeler laughed ruefully. "I might be a little **too** okay with that."

"Well, we do need to produce heat." She said it quite matter-of-factly but her eyes betrayed her amusement.

"Oh really?" Wheeler replied, his face alight with mischief. Delighted by her response he deliberately lowered his head so that they were so close, she could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke. "Well I know a great way to warm us up."

Before she had a chance to object or pull away, he took her completely by surprise by finding the exact spot in her side where she was the most ticklish.

Squealing and trying to retaliate, Linka had no time to be disappointed that he hadn't taken the course of action she'd been hoping for. Desperately needing the chance to release some tension, the beautiful blond threw herself into his chosen game.

Encouraged by her enthusiastic response, Wheeler attempted to capture her hands, and found the best way to subdue her was to straddle her legs and pin her arms behind her back. "Surrender?"

Still laughing, the Russian gave him a saucy smile. "That depends, what will you do if I say nyet?"

"This..." He pressed his lips against hers, closing his eyes and marvelling at the softness of her skin, his heart beating faster as she began to respond.

For a few moments it felt like time stood still, but then she pulled back, her cheeks pleasantly flushed and a smile on her lips. "I surrender," She said softly. "Now let me up so I can do something about dinner."

Wheeler released her and sat back in confusion as she rose and went to finish what he'd started with their provisions. _Did I do something wrong?_

Looking over at him as she put their dinner on the small table, the Russian gave her companion a shy smile. "I thought you were hungry?"

Grinning, Wheeler got up and moved to join her. _Or, maybe I did something right for once!_


	2. Sharing

**A/N: **I forgot to thank Becks7 for the title of this fic, it was her suggestion as were one or two of the more American words. Having written Co-dependance/ents together, I've gotten in the habit of demanding Yankee vocabulary every so often, she comes in very handy at times! Thanks Becks, and thanks to everyone that reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Two - Sharing**

After they'd eaten they explored the cupboards further, pulling out several blankets to air in front of the fire, and a couple of pillows.

"That should be enough." Wheeler said, looking sideways at his lovely friend. "If you're still planning on only making up one bed?"

"Da." Her face turned pink but she clearly wasn't backing down.

Wheeler would have been happy to just throw the blankets over the mattress, the way he usually did, but Linka insisted on tucking it all in correctly and consequently, she did most of the work. Once the bed was made, they sat back at the table.

Linka sighed. "There is no sign that the snow is letting up, it could be days before it is safe to try to leave."

"It's not so bad." He reached across the table and lightly rubbed the back of her hand with his finger.

Linka smiled. "It could get boring, we do not even have a radio. I wish I had brought my laptop with me."

He began to gently, and idly, play with her fingers. "I'm kinda glad you didn't, you're all work when you have that with you. This gives us a chance to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked, watching their joined hands and enjoying the contact.

"Dunno. Anything, everything." He ducked his head to look into her eyes. "Tell me something about you I don't know."

The young Russian shrugged. "Like what?"

"I don't know… what did you want to be before you joined the planeteers?" He gave her his goofy smile.

Sighing, Linka replied. "I am not sure. I dreamed of many things. I suppose in my heart I would have liked to be a musician but that is not very practical."

"Dreams aren't meant to be practical Babe." He linked their hands more securely.

The Russian shook her head. "When you come from a small town and have no money, you either accept that dreams do not come true, or you find something more achievable. Mishka was already working hard to keep a roof over our heads, I could not have asked him to pay for university for me."

She looked away into the distance. "What I did **not** want, was to 'find a husband'." She looked back at him with a smile. "Not that I am adverse to marriage but, that seemed to be the sole ambition of some of my friends."

"I can't imagine you as the little housewife somehow. You'd have found a way to make something of yourself." He squeezed her hand. "You're way too bright, you'd probably have gotten a scholarship or something anyway."

Linka smiled at him. "I was trying for that Da, my marks were good and my teacher was hopeful that I could apply for something, perhaps in computers."

"Yeah, our little Miss Hacker huh?" He chuckled at the pleasure he saw in her eyes at his acknowledgement, but still asked. "Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?" she asked, momentarily confused.

The American shrugged. "Not finishing school, being a Planeteer instead of having a normal life."

Linka hesitated. "… Nyet, I do not regret becoming a Planeteer… but there are times I wonder what my life would have been like and maybe wish things could be simpler." She squeezed his hand. "What about you, any regrets?"

"Are you kidding?" He laughed. "My life sucked before Gaia recruited us… I had friends, but that's about all I had. I certainly don't have your brains, but in the Planeteers that doesn't matter so much you know? As a team, you guys can do the thinking and I can be the muscle… Something I'm not so bad at."

The beautiful blond frowned. "Do not put yourself down Yankee, you are not stupid and you come up with just as many ideas as we do. You are a **great** Planeteer, but even if we had not been recruited, you would have found a way to make your life better, for you and for those you care for, it is what you do."

Wheeler gave her a sad smile and shook his head. "Before I joined the Planeteers Babe, I didn't know there **was** anything better. My only ambition was to not end up like my old man, find a decent enough job maybe… survive."

"I do not think we are that different." She smiled at him and received a wide grin in response. "So tell me something I do not know about **you** Yankee."

"Like?" He was still grinning.

She thought for a moment. "Like your first name? Your initial's are J.W. Da?"

Wheeler groaned and shook his head. "Think of something else Babe, please?."

"Why?" Linka pouted. "It cannot be that bad, I promise I will not laugh."

"Or tell anybody. Ever!" He demanded, still looking wary.

His friend nodded enthusiastically. "I promise."

"Justis." He mumbled.

Linka frowned. "Justice?"

Wheeler sighed, "Yeah, but it's spelt with an I S instead of an I C E, so I used to tell people it was a typo and my name was really Justin, I actually had my whole school believing it so if they said Justis Wheeler, they were usually joking… hey are you laughing?"

"Nyet." Linka said, propping her chin up with her free hand and trying to use it to casually cover her mouth while her shoulders were shaking silently.

The American groaned and buried his head in his arm on the table top.

"Oh Yankee, I am sorry." The beautiful Russian said, her eyes alight with amusement. She put her hand down and gently stroked his soft red hair. "Actually it sort of suits you, **International Eco-Warrior Justice Wheeler."**

Wheeler looked up at her. "You're gonna make me really sorry I told you, aren't you?"

Shaking her head Linka promised. "I will not tease you anymore."

"Seriously Babe, now you know why I don't tell anyone." He sat up and took her free hand in his.

"Seriously Yankee, it is not that bad." She squeezed the hands she held and gave him a reassuring smile. Then she looked away and added. "Besides, you are exaggerating, your close friends must know and we… well we are close friends too now, the Planeteers I mean."

Wheeler raised his eyebrows in surprise, a smug grin hovering on his lips. "You jealous Babe?"

"Of course not!" Linka's face went red and she tried to pull her hands away, but he held on to them.

"Good, because you've no need to be." He kept his eyes locked with hers until she stopped struggling. "No one has ever been closer to me than you are… and the other Planeteers of course."

She laughed self consciously, and he joined her as they both relaxed again. "I never even told Trish, and I'm pretty sure Mom never did or she'd have taunted me with it during the whole 'Trash' thing… oh, Trish was my…"

"You have mentioned her." Linka said quickly, pulling her hands free and sitting back in her chair.

Wheeler groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "Don't do this…"

Linka raised her eyes from her lap and asked quietly. "Do what?"

"Push me away." The American said. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"I know." She replied quietly, looking back down at her lap. "You have not."

He thought for a moment and then, rising and moving around the table to stand beside his lovely friend, Wheeler held out his hand to her. "It's been a long day Babe. We're both tired, let's just get some sleep and in the morning we can try calling Ma-ti again, okay?"

Linka looked up at him for a second and then nodded, taking his hand and standing up to join him. He led her over to their small bed. "How cold is it likely to get? I mean have we gotta sleep in our clothes?"

"I am not sure… I was not planning to take off anything, but you can if you want to." She cleared her throat. "You can always put them back on if it gets cold."

He lifted her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss there before releasing her. "Cool. Don't worry Babe, I'm not gonna get nekkid."

Linka laughed and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Half an hour later Wheeler and Linka lay back to back in their small bed. He'd stripped down to his boxers, which Linka didn't exactly consider as being far from 'nekkid' as he put it, but her only concession's were to remove her bra from underneath her now un-tucked t-shirt and let her long blond hair fall loosely about her shoulders.

"Tell me again why we're trying to sleep in this position." The red-head complained.

Sighing, Linka repeated what she'd told him earlier. "Because our backs lose body heat the quickest, so it will be warmer."

"Yeah but it's not comfortable and the fire's still going and it's not that cold." He persisted. "Plus we have two beds worth of blankets and each other to keep us warm."

She didn't answer.

"Babe?" Still no answer. "Come on, please? You aren't going to make me sleep like this all night are you?"

"Fine." The Russian girl replied, sounding more irritated than annoyed. "Sleep however you want to."

The bed creaked with age as the fire planeteer turned over onto his other side and curled himself around his companion. He slid one arm under the pillow beneath her head and wrapped the other about her, linking his fingers with hers and pulling her back against him.

"Wheeler if you just wanted to sleep on your other side we could have swapped places!" Linka exclaimed, very aware of his body as it nestled against her.

The American kissed her shoulder and rested his head against hers saying cheekily, "Yeah but this way I keep you warm and get a cuddle at the same time."

She laughed in spite of herself and made no further objections, but her posture was far from relaxed.

"Am I really making you uncomfortable?" He asked after a while. "Because you seem like you're gonna bolt any second."

"I am not going to run away." Linka replied, her voice tinged with sadness. "But I am not used to sharing my bed, as you are."

Wheeler sighed. "Is this about Trish again?"

The lovely Russian shook her head but didn't say anything.

"Babe, I can't change the past." He really didn't want to say what came next but he felt he had to make the offer. "Do you want me to make up the other bed? I mean if you really don't want me here…"

Linka's hand tightened her grip on his, pulling his arm against her and her other hand reached up to find his free one. "I do not want you to go Yankee, I am sorry… it is not you exactly."

"What then?" He gave her a hug and rested his lips on her shoulder again. "Tell me?"

"We play by different rules." She replied awkwardly. "What is acceptable in your society would be considered scandalous in mine."

Wheeler lifted his head up to look at her, "I'd never expect you to do something you didn't want to."

"I know, that is not the problem." She squeezed his hands reassuringly.

He clearly wasn't happy though. "Then what is?"

"I did date when I was back in Russia, I know you all think I did not, that I am too cold to get a boyfriend." She was pouting slightly as she spoke.

"I don't!" Wheeler objected quickly. "I just don't like thinking of you being with someone else."

Linka turned onto her back so that she could look up into his eyes. "Because you think of the relationship you had with Trish, you consider dating in those terms… I do not." She blushed. "I have not done the things you consider to be part of a normal relationship and the boys I went out with would not ask me to… or I would have no trouble saying nyet to them because that is how it is."

Wheeler looked down into her worried eyes and shook his head. "I don't like the idea of you being with someone else, that applies to holding hands just as much as anything I might have done with Trish. Hell, I get jealous when you **talk** to another guy."

She smiled but said. "But you are still used to more, and you might not expect anything but you would still try to convince me and…"

"You'll say 'Nyet', and that'll be okay 'cos I don't want to rush you." He told her quickly.

Linka looked away. "Except that I might not say nyet, you confuse me and I keep forgetting myself. You do not like the idea of my being with someone else? Well I hate the idea of you being with Trish, I cannot compete with your memories of her, but a part of me wants to try even though I know it is wrong."

The American tried not to look too happy. He knew that Linka was finding the whole situation difficult and he didn't want to make her feel any worse, but what she had just confessed made him want to whoop with joy.

"Would it be against the rules to cuddle?" He asked softly, and when she shook her head. "Good. Then I promise I won't try anything else tonight if you give me a cuddle."

Linka laughed. "You are incorrigible Yankee moy."

"Come and encourage me then." He replied and lay back, pulling the now giggling girl with him.

"That is not what it means." She began, turning into his embrace and resting her head on his shoulder, finally beginning to relax.

Wheeler chuckled. "I know what it means Babe, I've been called it once or twice before… by you as I recall."

It was Linka's turn to laugh. "Well you are… but this is nice."

"Yeah it is… you know at the risk of ticking you off again by mentioning my previous relationships, I've never done this before." He planted a kiss on her head.

The Russian looked up at him for a moment, a confused expression on her face. "But you told me… I mean, well you implied…"

"That I'd had sex? Yeah I have, but we never did this… my, er, girlfriends never spent the night it was always just… well, not like this… shit, how do I get myself into these things?" He groaned, burying his face in her hair.

Linka gave him a squeeze. "It is okay, I know what you mean."

He could feel her smiling against his bare chest so he relaxed again. "Thanks Babe. I just don't want you thinking you need to compete, with Trish or with anyone else. Being with you is special, you're special."

She looked up at him, not bothering to hide her smile. "Kiss me goodnight?"

Before either of them could think too much about it, Wheeler lowered his head to gently brush his lips against hers, deepening the contact as he felt her respond. His movements were calm and measured but his heart was beating so hard it felt as if it would burst from his chest. The sweet taste of her was driving him wild and he longed to gather the beautiful girl up in his arms, to press kisses against her bare skin and make her call for him with the desperate need he knew he could create in her.

But Linka wasn't ready for that yet and the American knew it. The last thing he wanted was to overwhelm her and risk frightening her away, but he'd waited so long for this, finding a balance wasn't easy.

"Yankee..." She whispered breathlessly, pulling away.

"I know." He pulled her back against him pressed his lips against her temple repeatedly, as if he couldn't stop. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get carried away, it's just… I mean it was… **so**… I just…"

The Russian laughed and nuzzled her face into his neck. "I know. Me too."

"Really?" he sounded so happy she laughed again and nodded against him, cuddling close.

Wheeler pulled the blankets up around them and entwined his legs with Linka's, enfolding her in his arms and playing gently with her hair. "Goodnight Babe."

"Goodnight Yankee moy." She whispered in return. "Sweet dreams."

It took some time for them to calm down, but finally sleep began to take over and they drifted off into a land of pleasant dreams.


	3. Shivers

**Chapter Three - Shivers**

"Linka?" Wheeler sat bolt upright in the empty bed, panic gripping him as his eyes searched the darkened room for his companion.

The moon reflected off the snow outside and created more light than this late hour would usually see, but the fire had gone out and the room was freezing. Eerie shadows played across the wall as the trees moved in the wind, but other than the howl of the blizzard, everything was silent.

Linka's lithe form burst suddenly from the bathroom and shot straight back to the small bed that groaned when she dropped down onto it, kicking her shoe's off and pulling at the blankets. "Bozhe 'moy Wheeler! What are you doing, you will freeze!"

Letting out the breath he was holding, the American caught her in a bear hug, momentarily knocking the air from her lungs. When she could speak again however, she made it clear she wasn't happy. "What is wrong with you? The bed is getting cold and you are wearing next to nothing!"

The young girl was shivering and responding to her needs, Wheeler lay back down and pulled the blanket around her. Rubbing her back and arms he said. "I'm sorry. I woke up and you weren't here, I thought… I was so afraid you were gone!"

"Where would I go?" she asked, making him gasp by laying her frozen hands against his chest, but then as his distress seeped into her awareness she slid he arms around him and moved closer. "I am sorry, I did not mean to alarm you, I just went to the bathroom."

"Yeah, sorry." He swallowed. "Guess I wasn't really awake… shit your hands are cold."

"Do not swear!" Linka corrected him. "I know they are, the water we left in the bathroom to wash our hands has gone cold, everything has gone cold, including me."

Wheeler gently but firmly turned her round so that her back was against his chest and he could rub her frozen fingers. "Here, this'll help."

"Da." She agreed. "Spasiba."

"You're welcome." He kissed her cheek. "If you've gone cold, it's my job to warm you up again."

She didn't object when his mouth was pressed against her neck but she did comment. "You have only just woken up Yankee, do you ever think of anything else?"

"I think of lots of things." He told her. "But most of them do involve you."

His teeth nipped at the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder, and receiving an appreciative. 'Mmmm.' in response, he continued to work at the exposed flesh, leaving a little red mark that would take a few days to fade.

"Warmer?" he asked, his lips finding a new spot on her neck.

"Much." Linka smiled. "You have a novel approach to survival in cold climate's Yankee."

The American laughed. "Yeah, good job I wasn't stuck here with Kwame huh?"

Laughing freely, she added teasingly. "But it would be okay with Ma-Ti or Gi?"

"I'd freeze to death first Beautiful." He shuddered, making her giggle again.

"Me too Yankee." The Russian promised. "We would not even be sharing a bed… well maybe with Gi."

Wheeler paused as if considering her words. "Really?"

"Bozhe 'moy! Do you have to be a pig?" She elbowed him in the ribs. "Sharing a bed, not what you were doing."

The American laughed. "Oww Babe, that hurt! I didn't say I liked the idea, I don't go in for that stuff… besides I want you all to myself."

She let him cradle her back against him, and after a moments pretence of being offended, began to relax again.

After a while he whispered. "Babe?"

"Hmm?" The Russian girl was beginning to drift back off to sleep.

"I hate myself for this, but now I have to use the bathroom." He replied apologetically.

Linka sighed. "Be quick."

"You got it Babe." He planted quick kiss on her lips and climbed over her, swearing softly as his feet touched the cold floor and his body became exposed to the chill air.

Quickly finding his trainers and pulling them on, Wheeler also grabbed his t-shirt on the way to the small lavatory, muttering quietly to himself as he went.

As tired as she was, Linka couldn't sleep alone in the small cabin, and she found herself waiting impatiently for her friends return. When he did exit the bathroom she started to giggle. "Yankee you look like you have a mini dress on!"

The American's t-shirt was long enough to cover the bottom of his boxers and since he hadn't bothered with his jeans, his legs were bare down to his ankles.

"It accentuates my toned thighs and shapely calves." He retorted, un-phased by her mirth.

Linka watched appreciatively as he fumbled with the logs in the fireplace, trying to get a blaze started again, and nodded in silent agreement.

The Russian moved over to let him back in bed and shivered as the cold air entered with him. "You are cold." She complained, rubbing his back as he had done for her, as he once again enveloped her. Missing his bare chest just a bit, she added. "You should have come straight back to bed."

"Miss me?" He teased, stealing another little kiss.

Melting under his intense gaze, the lovely young girl nodded shyly. "I wish it could always be like this between us."

"Why can't it?" he pulled her close and rested his head against hers. "Seriously Babe, this is how we're meant to be."

Linka chuckled. "You know that for sure do you?"

"Yep." He kissed her temple. "Now and always."

She'd didn't reply for a while and he was beginning to think he'd said something wrong. Finally she looked up into his eyes. "Do you mean that? I mean really mean it, or are you just… you know."

"I wouldn't do that, I'm not playing games with you." He said softly, returning her gaze and tenderly cupping her cheek in his hand. "I love you."

Linka hadn't seemed tense, but at his words, she visibly relaxed. "I do not want things to go back the way they were, you are right Yankee, we belong together."

The kiss they shared then was full of the barely controlled passion that had been haunting them since the day they met, but there was something else too. It had also always been there, but it had been buried much deeper, hidden by jokes and sarcasm, and feigned indifference.

When the new couple at last parted, they were both laughing with joy. Talking was unnecessary since their eyes were conveying more than their words ever had, but Wheeler still felt compelled to ask. "Forever?"

Linka smiled. "If that is what you want."

A slight frown crossed his features. "More than anything but, I want it to be what you want too."

The lovely blond rolled her eyes. "This would not be happening if I did not want it to last forever Yankee moy.

"Yeah?" He gazed at her in semi-amazement and gently caressed her face, tenderly brushing her hair back.

"**Yeah**." Linka mimicked his accent making him laugh. "I was not always sure that a relationship with you would work but I have known for a long time that I cannot live without you in my life… I wanted it to work between us though, you are the only person I have ever seriously considered a future with, I just needed to be sure you felt the same."

Wheeler nodded. "I understand Babe, probably better than you think I do, see… Mom always had these idea's about marriage, and she stuck it out even when Dad treated us both like sh… er dirt. So I decided pretty early on that I wasn't going to marry, like that would solve any problems. I still kind of assumed I'd end up with someone, have kids maybe, though that wasn't on my priority list, but no false commitment."

"False?" Linka queried and received a hug in return.

"Yeah, cos people think marriage makes a difference, but you're either committed to someone or you're not. To be honest I never thought I could love someone that much anyway, but if I gave my word to be faithful, then that's that. Done. You know?" She nodded so he continued, his expression still serious. "I still kinda think like that, but when I met you my attitude to marriage changed… I learnt I **could** love someone like that, and that made everything else possible."

He kissed her softly and then his usual cute grin came back. "And maybe because you also introduced me to the wonderful world of jealousy, I mean if we were married all the guys would know you were mine and would have to back the hell off, right?"

Linka laughed. "You never really had a reason to worry Yankee. Besides, you flirted far more often than I ever did anyway. Let's see, there was Jenny and Teresa and…"

"I didn't know you were keeping track! But you never told me I shouldn't be worried Babe." He said, holding her tighter. "And your not flirting all the time made it worse, I never took those girls seriously, it was never gonna go anywhere, but with you… if you liked some guy, what was I supposed to think?"

"I am sorry." She replied.

Wheeler kissed her nose. "Me too."

Linka yawned. "Perhaps we have learned to talk to each other now and will not fight anymore."

"Yeah maybe, but I doubt it." He adjusted himself round her and snuggled down. "But it doesn't matter as long as we make up, and keep talking."

The Russian girl nodded sleepily.

"And we're going to have a whole lifetime together to work it out, right?"

"Nyet." Wheeler froze, his breath catching in his throat and his heart skipped a beat, before she continued. "We will have forever."


	4. Support

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys. Probably only one more chapter to go, though they have a way of getting longer all by themselves.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Support**

It was lighter when the Yankee woke for the second time, and not so cold, but one thing was the same. He was alone.

Without looking, Wheeler felt the bed next to him, it wasn't very wide so knew he couldn't be mistaken, Linka was not there. _I couldn't have dreamed it… could I?_

Sounds of movement from the kitchen area forced him to open his eyes and sit up. _I __**didn't**__ dream it, but…_

"Linka?" He said softly. He couldn't stop himself from wondering if she had changed her mind.

The Russian turned and flashed a brief smile at him before turning back to her preparations. "Good Morning Yankee. I hope you slept well?"

"Er, yeah?" He was stunned.

She continued, apparently oblivious. "I am boiling some water for drinking, but you can heat your own washing water, Da?"

"Er, yeah." He swallowed and forced himself out of bed, struggling to concentrate on finding his trainers.

"I hate sleeping in my clothes." She said cheerfully, turning to face him. "Come on Wheeler, get the iron out."

Not having been awake long didn't help – the American was never at his best when he'd just woken up – but he was still focused on the events of the night before and her comment just didn't makes sense to him. _She's worrying about creases? Now?_

"We have an iron? What is it, one of those old steam ones or something?" He'd reached the bathroom door and he could see that she was giving him a funny look, but mostly he just kept wishing that the beautiful blond would walk into his arms, and tell him that she meant what she had said during the night.

After a moment Linka laughed. "It is an expression, it means hurry up. I have not had a wash yet either, and we need to try calling Ma-Ti again. I thought that drinking water was a higher priority though, especially as it needs to cool again."

"Lead." He said, understanding bringing some relief to his feelings, in the form of amusement. "Get the **lead** out Babe."

Linka chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever. Please throw the water out and heat some more for me when you are done."

"Okay." He didn't know what to think.

All the time he was in the bathroom he kept rehearsing how he would bring the subject of their relationship up, but when he was actually standing in front of her again, he couldn't find the words. Instead he just did as she had asked and provided her with clean washing water.

* * *

Wheeler sat on their small bed with his back against the headboard, staring out at the falling snow, and wondering what he should do. _I could just ask her I guess… but I'm not sure I can take the answer right now and it's not like there's anywhere to go. If the others were here I'd probably just take off on my own, I'd find a way down somehow… I can't leave her here alone though._

"Yankee, is something wrong." Linka's voice asked softly as she approached from the direction of the bathroom.

He looked up at her. "No. You ready to call Ma-Ti?"

"Nyet." She replied, climbing onto the bed and kicking her shoes off. She settled herself between his knees and resting her hands on his side, leant against him. "We were going to talk about things Da?"

Wheeler sighed and put his arms around her. "I thought so… last night I thought…"

She pulled away to look at him, trying not to show her hurt. "You have had second thoughts."

"No!" The American exclaimed quickly, locking his arms so that she couldn't move further away. "It's not me… it's... Babe can't you see? You're all back to normal this morning… like last night, the things we said, never happened."

Linka shook her head. "I did not mean for you to think that I… I do not know how you want me to act! I told you there were differences between us… I warned you that it might not be enough for you."

Her boyfriend grimaced. "Oh Babe, it's not a matter of it being enough. I don't want you to do more than you're ready for, I just want you to do more of what you are ready for."

"Meaning?" She asked, still looking wary.

Wheeler smiled and tugged her back down against him. "Like waking me up before you get out of bed and giving me a good morning kiss and cuddle." He kissed her forehead and said softly. "You've back tracked too many times Babe, I'm gonna need a lot of reassuring."

Looking guilty the beautiful girl reached up to brush his hair from his face. "You could have come and kissed me good morning when you got up, I did wonder why you did not… you usually find a reason to put your arms around me. I thought perhaps you were not bothered so much now we are a couple."

The red-head groaned. "You're right Beautiful, we really need to make sure we're talkin' or we're gonna spend a lot of time miserable for nothing."

Linka nodded. "I am not used to initiating things, but I will remember to kiss you good morning in the future."

He didn't respond but after a few seconds raised his eyebrows. She laughed then as she realised what he wanted, and obediently lifted her mouth to his.

"Good Morning, Lyubov moy." She said happily when they parted for air, her lips still close enough to brush against his. "Better?"

"Much." He brought them back together, deepening the kiss and feeling quietly triumphant when she parted her lips to allow his tongue to tease hers.

Their mood turned playful and they began a tender exploration of each other's bodies. Wheeler was careful not to let his hands wander anywhere too private in case she felt pressured, and Linka's inexperience made her tentative and shy, but they both rejoiced in the comfort their contact brought.

"If we kiss Good Morning like this everyday," Linka commented after a while. "We will never be able to get out of bed."

"Yep, no downsides." He agreed, making her laugh.

The lovely Russian pulled back to look into his eyes. "Promise me something?"

"Anything." He replied in surprise.

"When we are working I tend to be very focused on the mission…" She began.

Wheeler interrupted her. "I know, I know. You want me to behave myself right? I'll try."

"Nyet… I wanted you to promise that you will not get worried about it." She ran her hand through his soft red hair and pressed another brief kiss to his lips. "I do not want to draw attention to our relationship when we are working, but there will be no more back tracking, and if you need to… to hold my hand or give me a hug or something, that will be fine… I do not want you to second guess yourself, just forgive me if I forget."

The American laughed softly but there was trouble in his eyes. "I'll try, but I can't help the way I feel… I don't think I could be so pre-occupied that I'd forget you."

Shaking her head vigorously Linka denied the charge. "Not forget **you**. Bozhe moy, how do I explain?"

"It's okay." He replied quickly, "Take your time… I have a feeling we're gonna need a lot of these little chats."

Linka nodded and relaxed a little, taking a minute to order her thoughts. "When you are not with me I spend far more time than I should, wondering where you are and what you are doing. I worry about you even when I know you are perfectly safe. When we are together, and we are not arguing, everything is okay… I am always very aware of you but I can focus on what I am supposed to be doing."

She looked up at him. "Ask Kwame if you do not believe me, he has commented on it more than once."

"So you're saying you only need me to be there, when I'm not?" He said, trying to work it out.

"Nyet, I am saying that I need you to be there **all** of the time, I only show it when you are not." She shrugged apologetically. "I will not forget that I love you, but I might forget to show it."

The warmth in Wheeler's eyes burned into her. "Say that again."

"I will not forget that I love you," she was interrupted by a more passionate embrace than she had yet experienced.

* * *

Wheeler's stomach rumbled.

"We have not had breakfast." Linka pointed out, tracing the pattern on her boyfriends t-shirt but making no move to get up.

The Americans fears had eased since their impromptu make-out session. He'd been amazed at how affectionate she could be, but mostly it had just been emphasising the words he'd waited so long to hear, and he was sure she didn't know just how much they'd meant to him.

She was still touching him lovingly, running her fingers over his chest and arms, sometimes reaching up to stroke his cheek or hair. He would run his fingers through her hair too, or trail them along her arm to play with hers. They would kiss and talk quietly about nothing in particular, completely at ease in each other's arms.

Wheeler had a feeling her shyness would return once they parted for any reason, but that was ok now because he knew that was all it was.

"We should try calling Ma-Ti again first." He suggested.

Linka smiled mischievously. "Because if he cannot hear our thoughts he may be able to hear your tummy rumble?"

"Hey!" He ran a finger down the centre of her back, making her squirm. "Maybe I'll just keep you here until **your** tummy rumbles."

"If the blizzard does not stop soon we are both going to go hungry." She said, unable to hide the worry in her eyes. "We might have to try to get down to the village whatever happens then."

Wheeler kissed her head and held it gently against him. "It'll be okay, we'll think of something."

The Russian smiled. "Ever the optimist Yankee?"

"I can't say I'm exactly sorry we got stuck here." He told her.

"Neither am I." She kissed him and then sat up, pulling out of the warmth of his arms but turning to face him, still kneeling between his legs.

Linka held her hands out and explained. "To call Ma-Ti."

"What's wrong with the position we were in?" He complained in response, giving her his hands anyway.

"We need to concentrate." She giggled. "And not on each other."

They closed their eyes and activated their rings, they were still smiling when they began, but their expressions soon changed to one's of concentration, and then frustration.

Linka hung her head. "What if they are in real trouble Wheeler? And we are here… enjoying ourselves."

Her companion swallowed hard. He'd been having the same kind of thoughts but he did his best to reassure her anyway. "We'd know if there was something wrong Babe, I'm sure we would… besides it's not like we have a choice… I mean we can't get down safely so either we do something really stupid, which they wouldn't want us to do, or we sit here."

"Da, I know but…" she raised her eyes from their contemplation of their linked hands. "I have not been thinking about them very much and I do not think you have either."

"If worrying would help them…" He shook his head, and tugged on her hands to pull her back into his arms. "They'll be fine Sweetheart, you'll see, and they wouldn't begrudge us comforting each other."

Linka chuckled, feeling better in her boyfriends embrace. "Your mind has not just been on comfort Yankee moy."

He blushed slightly making her giggle even more, and said. "I guess it depends on what you find comforting."

Wheelers stomach rumbled again, a little louder this time.

"Breakfast!" They cried in unison.


	5. Saved

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the wait, this is the last part so I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter Five – Saved**

"I love you." Linka said, closing her eyes and leaning back against her companion.

His arms tucked around her waist, Wheeler once again kissed his way up her neck and whispered in her ear. "Sure you're not getting tired of me? This isn't too much?"

"You mean not letting go of me through breakfast?" Her lips curved upwards at the edges. "It certainly made things interesting."

He chuckled as he thought about how she'd sat on his lap while they fed each other… they were being silly, and it continued on afterwards as Linka tried to get up to clear away the remnants of their meal, and when he'd finally let her, the American had pursued her to the sink.

"Yeeaahhh, that." He drawled, gently pulling on her earlobe with his lips. "And this."

Linka slowly turned around so that she could wrap her arms around him, leaning her body against his and burying her face in his shoulder. "It does not feel like too much, in fact, I think it is rapidly becoming not enough."

"Don't." He replied, surprising her for a second. "I only have so much self-control Babe, and I really don't want to do anything you'll regret, it's too important."

"Da I know." She replied, snuggling against him and finding herself pressing kisses along his jaw line. "So what are we going to do all day?"

Each time their mouths drew near, Wheeler dropped his to quickly capture her soft lips. "Go back to bed?"

"Wheeler!" The Russian complained, but was actually very close to agreeing with him.

"I can't help it, you're intoxicating." He whispered, his skin tingled from their contact. "I'm trying to remember to behave, but it's getting so hard."

"Mmmm." Linka claimed another kiss before replying distractedly. "I noticed. Would it help if we did not stand so close?"

Wheeler froze. "You mean… er, I wouldn't be so distracted if we weren't so close… right?"

Linka giggled. "Distracted? Is that what you Yankees call it?"

"Hey!" The American's cheeks burned red, but he was laughing. _She never ceases to amaze me!_

She slipped out of his arms before he could wreak his usual revenge. He'd grown too good at finding places to tickle her, but then being chased was almost as much fun.

Putting the table between them, Linka managed to avoid capture for a short while as they dodged back and forth, but with a quick burst of speed the fire planeteer at last managed to snag his quarry.

They fell onto the mattress together laughing, and landed in a tangled heap, Linka on her back and Wheeler bracing himself as best he could, so that she didn't get the full impact of his weight landing on her. Unfortunately, it was too much for their old bed. As the two planeteers landed, all four of its legs gave out and they crashed to the floor.

Linka yelped and tightened her grip on the way down. "Chyort Voz Mi! Wheeler what have you done?"

"I think the Earth moved." He laughed.

She glared at him. "This is not our bed! We should take care of the things here."

He gave her a suitably cowed look. "Sorry Babe. At least the frame's metal though, I can have a go at fixing it with my ring."

"Well, I suppose so… and it is old." She conceded, obviously having trouble remaining angry with him.

"Yep. And the good thing is, it's not creaking anymore." He rocked back and forth to demonstrate.

Gasping at the way their bodies came into contact with his action, Linka closed her eyes and let out a soft string of Russian followed by. "That will not help your distraction!"

Wheeler couldn't help noticing her reaction and rightly or wrongly, felt compelled to do something about it. Lowering his weight so that he was pressed more firmly against her, the American continued his gentle rocking motion and resumed his loving exploration of her mouth, his hands trailing up and down her sides as if asking for encouragement to do more.

He got that encouragement as Linka ran her hands up his back and neck to play with his soft red hair, and hooked her leg over his, holding him in place.

Despite their mutual desire, there was nothing rushed in Wheeler's actions. He caressed her lovingly, taking the time to learn what she liked and revelling in the quiet sounds of pleasure that escaped her. Once her top worked loose from her trousers, Wheelers hands naturally slid inside, exciting her as the warmth of his touch blended with her cool skin.

The American pulled away suddenly and rolled away from her, onto his back.

"What is wrong?" She demanded, not unnaturally alarmed.

"You told me I confuse you." He panted. "I promised not to take advantage… I'm sorry Babe, I guess I really can't control myself."

Linka chuckled and sat up, moving to sit astride his hips, her cheeks reddening slightly as she put herself in contact with the evidence of his affection for her. All the same, she didn't move away, but instead leant down to bring her lips back into contact with his neck. "I did not promise."

Wheeler moaned softly and put his arms back around her, holding her against him. "You sure you don't want me to try fixing the bed?" he teased.

"If you get up now you'll be sleeping in it on your own." She warned, knowing he had no intention of leaving.

Chuckling, Wheeler trailed his hands down her sides until he could grasp the end of her t-shirt, then he pulled it back up, making her sit up long enough to remove it.

Linka shivered and blushed self-consciously. "Can we get under the covers Lyubov?"

"Sure, sorry, you must be cold!" He lifted himself so that he could pull the blanket down and then tucking his legs inside, pulled the covers up over them.

Blushing furiously from the ride, the Russian's voice was hushed as she replied. "I was not cold… I am just not used to being looked at that way."

"Why not?" Wheeler grinned affectionately at her. "I look at you that way all the time, especially when you're on the beach in something skimpy."

Linka laughed, her cheeks getting redder. "It is not the same."

He let her pull his t-shirt off over his head and took a moment to enjoy the way their bare skin felt against each other. "How far do you want to take this?"

"I do not know." She shrugged and began trailing kisses down his chest. "Whatever feels right."

One hand was resting comfortably on the small of her back, the other reached up to undo the catch at the back of her bra, then both hands reached up to slowly push the straps off her shoulders. He gently pulled the garment free and ran his hands back up her sides until his thumbs could massage her, stimulating the sensitive area's he'd just freed. "How does this feel?"

She covered his lips with her own, kissing him deeply and he took that as approval… and possibly a request for him to stop talking.

The removal of the rest of their clothes happened quickly, their mutual desire taking over all conscious thought. Finally though, Wheeler paused. "Are you really sure about this Babe, you said…"

"Shhh." Linka pressed her lips to his. "Forget what I said, I am not afraid anymore."

"I love you." Even now Wheeler couldn't stop touching her, caressing her bare skin and pushing her towards the point of no return, but he still needed to be sure. "I don't want you to feel like you have to. I don't want you to have any regrets."

Linka rolled onto her back, pulling him with her. "I have wanted to be with you this way for so long Yankee, but I was brought up to believe that it was wrong without marriage."

"Then we should stop." With a tremendous effort, he pushed himself up letting the cold air come between their top halves, though Linka's legs had locked around his waist, preventing him from leaving.

"Nyet Yankee moy." She smiled up at him, despite the arousal that was reflected in her eyes, she had an air of inner calm. "It is only wrong without love, and I do love you… so much. I understand now, there are no guarantees, all we can do is be honest with each other… our relationship should be based on 'justs'."

Wheeler looked down at her dubiously, still trying to calm himself enough to focus on what she was saying. "Justs? That's not some weird reference to my name, right?"

The lovely Russian laughed and shook her head, her face framed by her blond curls as they lay tumbled over the pillow. "It means, I want to make love to you, not because I want us to marry some day, but **just** because I love you. I would like to marry you someday but not because we will have slept together, **just** because I love you. I want us to be together forever but that does not depend on the other two things either, they can and should, all happen on their own, if we both want them to, **just** because..."

"I love you." Wheeler finished for her, covering her mouth with his own.

He didn't have the words to tell her how much she meant to him and after what she had said, he couldn't have said them anyway, he felt too much. All he could do was show her.

* * *

"Wheeler? Linka?" Ma-Ti's voice woke Linka with a start and she sat up, then realising she was still naked, immediately grabbed the bed clothes and tried to cover herself.

Her lover chuckled. "It's okay Babe, he's not here."

Wheeler held up his flashing ring and then held his arm out for the Russian girl to snuggle back into. He'd been awake for a while, watching the peaceful expression on her face as she slept in his warm embrace.

Linka shook her head and took her ring off. "You answer him."

The American looked troubled but he did as she asked. "Hey little Buddy, we were worried."

_~ As were we my friend, but we are all fine… I have not had a response from Linka, is she okay? ~_

_God, I hope so. _Wheeler thought, glancing at his lovely companion. "Linka's fine Ma-Ti, she's right here beside me."

There was a pause then. _~ Are you sure? I cannot sense her and you seem… concerned. ~_

Wheeler took a breath. "He wants to know you're okay… and so do I?"

"I am fine." Linka looked surprised. "Why would I not be?"

Running his hand through his hair the American shrugged. "You didn't want Ma-Ti to know… about, well us."

Linka giggled and shook her head. "I did not want him to hear my thoughts. It does not matter what you are thinking about, he is probably used to that sort of thing from you." She winked at him.

Wheeler burst out laughing and reached out to pull his girlfriend back down into his arms. "Get back here."

"Yankee, do not forget Ma-Ti!" She protested, but she was laughing and obediently snuggled into his side as he pulled the blanket up around her.

"Sorry little Buddy. Linka's fine, I promise." He kissed her forehead affectionately. "We've been keeping each other warm."

Reassured, the youngest Planeteer continued. _~ Now that the snow has been stopped… ~_

"Wait!" Wheeler interrupted. "The snow's stopped?"

Both he and Linka sat up again to look out of the window and sure enough the blizzard had ceased and the sun was out.

"I thought it was not as cold... but I did not notice either." Linka remarked blushing a little and putting her ring back on. She was still in contact with Wheeler but she laced the fingers of their ring hands together anyway. "Ma-Ti do you know what caused it to start and stop so suddenly?"

_~ Doctor Blight. ~_ The Heart Planeteer replied, and went on to explain how they had foiled her latest diabolical experiment. _~ Gi says it will not be safe for you to attempt to come down until tomorrow… though Kwame says we could probably hover over your location in the geo-cruiser and send down rope ladders… they are still arguing about whether it would be better for you to stay there. ~_

Linka laughed. "I bet! Gi just wants us to spend more time alone!"

"Are you still going to kill her?" the red-head asked.

Her eyes full of love, Linka shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. "Thank you Ma-Ti, but tell the others we will make our own way down sometime tomorrow."

They can feel Ma-Ti's surprise. _~ Really? We thought you would want to get away as soon as possible… er that is…~_

"You mean away from each other?" Linka was laughing as she lay down again, pulling Wheeler with her. "Nyet Ma-Ti, quite the contrary, we are only going to be ready to leave tomorrow because we are running out of food."

Wheeler turned his head and began kissing his way up her neck. "You might want to take your ring off Little Bud."

_~ Why? ~_ Their naïve friend asked before finally catching on. _~ Oh! ~_

They both laughed as the connection suddenly cut off.

"Gi will be gloating." Wheeler observed, making his way back down her neck and continuing down her body, making her gasp as he reached the swell of her breasts, his hands slipping down to rest on her hips.

Linka ran her fingers through his hair as he paid special attention to his new favourite toys. "They all will."

The American lifted his head to meet her eyes. "I'm kinda gloating myself."

Chuckling, the lovely blonde tugged at his arms, pulling him back up so that she could press her lips to his. "You should be Yankee." She murmured against him. "I have finally found something you are good at!"

"Hey!" He set about proving that he'd found all of her ticklish spots.

When she surrendered, he went back to kissing her more seriously. He was awed by her honestly, she wasn't as timid as she had been when they'd first started, but she still took an innocent pleasure in everything they did. The love and trust he saw in her eyes when their bodies joined left him speechless, and he vowed he would do everything he could to deserve it.

"I know you don't like comparisons." He whispered much later as they lay contented in each others arms. "But being with you like this..." He buried his lips in her shoulder and murmured against her skin. "It's not just sex, it's making love, there **is** a difference Babe, a big difference."

Linka pressed her lips against his skin. "Then I do not want to know what the difference is, I just want to make love with you forever."

"Marry me?" he kissed her shoulder.

"I thought you did not believe in it?" She teased, but he could feel her smiling against his neck.

He drew back to look into her eyes. "I don't, I believe in you. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too, and I will marry you and do anything else you want, so long as we are together."

"I want you to keep me warm." He kissed her. "Forever."


End file.
